A Match Made In Soul Society
by Manda8910
Summary: The Shinigami Women's Association has done it now. Coming up with the bright idea of a Match Maker game for all soul reapers to play may just have made them some enemies. But... give it a shot and who knows who will fall in love. ByakuyaxOC JushiroxOC KenpachixOC I suck at summaries. Honestly it will be a lot better than it sounds
1. Match Maker?

**I do not own Bleach however I do own Seina Kobayashi, Raiko Akiyama, and Emiko Tsukino along with the Kobayashi Clan.**

* * *

"The rules are simple. You will get a form- a test of sorts. You will fill it out and answer the questions truthfully. If you treat this as a joke, I assure you, you won't be laughing when you are stuck with someone you can't stand. While exchanges will be allowed, they may be hard to do so don't think of that as a safety net. Answer honestly and you should be happy with your results. Thank you for your time."

Across the Sereitei, this speech was given in each squad division mess hall. Every soul reaper heard it. Every soul reaper was passed a paper filled with questions. Many were confused. Some were excited. Some were terrified.

"Is this for real?"

"Are they serious?"

Many questions were whispered to friends and colleagues within each division. In the fifth division, a dark brunnette turned to the woman beside her, confused about the situation. "Match maker?"

The red head shrugged. "I'm just as confused. Why the hell are we doing a match maker? Don't we have more important thing to do? Like fight? Worry about Captain Aizen?"

"He's not our Captain anymore, Raiko," the brunnette corrected the woman with red hair softly.

"Whatever. You know what I mean though, Seina. We shouldn't be playing a dumb match maker game. Besides, what if I don't need anyone? I don't need a damn man to make me the best I can be," Raiko sneered.

"The Shinigami Women's Association came up with it. Apparently they consulted Head Captain Yamamoto and everything. He thought it would be a good idea, I guess," Seina shrugged as she looked over the sheet of paper. She stared at it for a moment before she started to fill it out.

"You're really going to do this?" The red head asked in disbeleif.

"I think they want everyone to do it. I'm not sure it's optional," she replied, not looking up from her paper as she read each question carefully and proceeded to fill in her answer.

"Stupid... Women's Association, my ass... piece of sh..." Raiko grumbled under her breath as she picked up the pencil provided and began to fill out the sheet rather agitated with the whole situation. She didn't understand the point. If she wanted a boyfriend, she would go out and get one.

There were questions like 'What gender do you prefer? Female, male, doesn't matter' and 'What age do you appeal to? Older, same age, younger, doesn't matter'. There were even questions about whether you would enjoy dating someone in your own squad or another; if the latter, you could specify which squad.

Seina got to the personal information such as your age, squad, hair colour, eye colour and your name. Her face darkened as she started at the blank for her name.

"Raiko, use my name."

"What?" The red head cocked an eyebrow curiously at her friend.

"Use my name. I'll use yours." The look of confusion on Raiko's face didn't lessen any. Seina sighed and turned towards the woman. "If I use my name they'll probably pair me with another noble. That takes the fun out of it. If I wanted to be paired with another noble I'd just ask my parents to arrange a marraige for me."

Raiko sighed. She understood where her friend was coming from but the idea was still stupid. Seina wasthe fourth daughter of the Kobayashi family, a noble family in the soul society. They weren't one of the big four but they were still noble. Seina knew her parents expected her to marry into a higher ranked noble family and bring the family up in rank but she wanted to marry for love (although she admits she had no idea what it was like to be in love). She avoided other nobles at all cost just in case.

"They said you would be matched based purely on your answers. It won't have anything to do with whether you're a noble or not," Raiko dismissed her friends worries, continuing to answer the last of her question. "Besides, I don't want to be paired with a damn noble if they do do that."

Seina pouted, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. She batted her long lashes that framed her soft brown eyes. Her eyes and hair matched her dark mocha skin, blending well. She stared at her friend with the pleading, puppy dog look, trying to look as sad as she could.

...

"I hate you," the red head grumbled as she began scribbling down 'Seina Kobayashi' in the name spot of her paper.

"Aw~ I love you, too, Raiko," Seina smiled, hugging her friend thankfully. She then quickly turned back to her paper and wrote in neat writing 'Raiko Akiyama' in the name place on her own sheet. "Look, you'll still be matched up with someone based on your answers if that's how they do it."

"Yea? And what am I supposed to say if someone realizes I am not the 4th daughter of the Kobayashi Clan, hm? I can't exactly act like one of you stuck up bastards," Raiko grunted with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! I am _not_ stuck up... right?" Her confidence wavered at the end. She hated when noble's were snobby even though she knew she could act like that at times. She thought she was getting better becoming friends with Raiko and all. The red head barely knew how to say 'please' or 'thank you' let alone have any proper manners or ettiquite.

Raiko pursed her lips as if thinking hard about her answer. "Well... I guess not. I mean, your not nearly as bad as Captain Kuchiki," the red head snickered softly. Honsetly, did that man have a stick up his ass or what?

Seina giggled softly. "Well, that's good at least. If I ever get that stiff, tell me," she smiled, picturing the stoic Captain of sqaud six and 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan.

"What if we end up hitting it off with our matches? Am I supposed to go by Seina Kobayashi for the rest of my life. This isn't going to work," Raiko sighed, doubting her friends idea.

"We'll figure that out if it happens. Don't worry. It'll be fine," the brunnette waved her friend off, whole heartedly believeing her plan woukd work out fine.

After filling out the rest of their sheets and looking everything over, the two women of the fifth division got up and headed to the table where they needed to hand in the match maker sheets. They handed them in and left the mess hall.

* * *

Emiko sat in the squad eight mess hall. Her blonde hair was up in a curly, messy bun with a few stray hairs framing her pale face. Her blue eyes scanned the match maker sheet that laid in front of her.

'I guess this could be a little fun,' the small woman thought to herself.

She wondered how her friends in the fifth division were reacting to this. She doubted Raiko was excited. She honestly wasn't sure how Seina might react, though. She didn't think the brunnette would be excited but she doubted she was as against it as Raiko probably was.

Emiko filled out the sheet, bubbling her answers carefully. She didn't want to get stuck with anyone she couldn't stand so she made sure she considered every answer before filling it in. Someone sweet and understanding would be best to her. She hoped she got matched with someone good. Even if it was just for fun, she wanted someone to enjoy it with.

She checked over her answers before writing down her name 'Emiko Tsukino' and standing. She noticed the table they needed to hand them in at placed at the front of the mess hall by the doors and went up to it, handing her sheet to the man behind the table.

'Please don't pair me with someone from the 11th or 12th,' she begged internally, shivering at the mere thought.

A cough shook through the woman. She clutched the door frame for support as she hacked. Someone came up to her with a worried expression on their face, asking if she was ok and if they could help.

"It's ok, thank you, though," she gave a reassuring smile to the male who offered her help. He was obviously wary at first about leaving the girl, but after some insisting, he let her go.

She let out a final cough to clear her throat before heading towards her barracks to rest.

* * *

"Emiko? You in there?" Seina asked through the closed door. She and Raiko had the afternoon off and decided to take the time to relax with their other best friend. Hearing a muffled voice calling them in, she slid open the door and the two walked in.

The small, blonde girl looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled at her friends kindly. She set the book aside and crossed her legs as her friends sat across from her on the bed.

"Did you have to do that stupid match maker, too?" Raiko sneered at the mere thought of the stupid activity they were forced to do.

"Yea. I'm pretty sure every squad did it. I think it'll be pretty fun really," Emiko smiled happily.

Raiko scoffed and rolled her eyes. It took a lot to dampen this girl's mood. The red head should have known this wouldn't even phase the girl. Over the decades they knew each other, Raiko could only name a handful of times she saw Emiko upset or angry.

"I heard the captains were participating!" Emiko perked up after a moment of silence. "Could you imagine one of us getting matched with a captain?" She giggled at the thought.

Raiko snorted. "Honestly, I couldn't care less. None of the capatin's are all that appealing to me," she shrugged. "Although... I've heard Kyoraku and Zaraki are monsters in the bedroom," she grinned sadistically.

Seina's face twisted in disgust at her friends sexual comment. "Is that all you think about? You don't even want to try and fall in love, do you?" She asked, running her fingers through her brown locks.

It annoyed her how sexual her friend was. Seina would give anything to fall in love while Raiko threw away any chance she got. Deep down, she was probably a little jealous of the red head's confidence in her body and sexuality. For as long as she could remember, Raiko was the same. It wasn't like she gave it away to anyone but she definitely wasn't afraid to give into her temptations. Meanwhile, Seina was afraid to even form a relationship let alone have sex with someone.

"Hey, hey, I'm just saying. I've heard good things about them. I still wouldn't like to be matched with either of them," Raiko held up her hands defensively before leaning back lazily. "Kyoraku's old and just not my type and Zaraki... I'd be afraid of him killing me every day."

Emiko laughed softly at her friends bickering. "I don't know. I think Captain Kyoraku would be sweet. Not a monster," Emiko blushed softly. It felt weird talking about her captain like this. Of course he was very handsome but Emiko couldn't actually see herself paired with the man.

"Awe~ little Emiko is so adorable," Seina cooed. "If you were to be paired with any captain though, I think you would be adorable with Captain Ukitake."

Emiko thought for a moment before blushing softly. "Really?" She smiled sheepishly, picking at a strand of hair that had fallen from her messy bun.

"Wow? Do you like that sick old man, Emiko?" Raiko teased, poking at her smaller friend.

"Well, I mean, he comes to the division a lot to talk to Captain Kyoraku... He's even talked to me," she blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

"What did he say to you?" Seina asked, actually a little curious now.

"Well, um, you know... He's said 'hi'..." she trailed off embarrassedly, knowing that wasn't what the two thought she had meant by 'talked to her'. "B-but he's even asked how my day was a few times. He was so sweet," she sighed dreamily.

The other two laughed at Emiko's innocent crush on one of the older captains of the 13 court gaurd squads.

"You know what would be really funny? If you," Emiko pointed a finger at her noble friend, "were matched up with Captain Kuchiki~" she purred teasingly before giggling.

"I swear, I'd... I'd..." Seina clutched her fist with a sneer of disgust. "I don't know what I'd do but I'd be pissed, ok?"

Raiko smirked while Emiko held a hand over her mouth to hold back her uncontrollable giggling.

"Whatever. Like we'd get matched with any damn captain's anyway," Raiko waved a hand dismissively before the three broke out in laughter.

* * *

3 Days Later

Seriously. This had to be a damn joke. After everything she still... Seina had to talk with her friends and see what (or rather who) they got before she even attempted to accept this.

It had been three days since the match maker and every shinigami had recieved their matches. Needless to say, Seina was extremely pissed off with her match.

"Seina!"

A sweet voice caught the nobles attention. She turned around to see her small, blonde friend waving and running towards her down the dirt street of the seireitei.

"Hey, Emiko. Have you seen Raiko? I have to see who she got," Seina grit her teeth together. The red head had to have somebody worse than her. If she didn't, it would just be embarrassing.

Emiko finally came to a halt in front of her taller friend. She was panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. She coughed as she turned around to look behind her. "She," cough, "She was right," cough, "behind me a minute ago."

Seina looked in the same direction curiously, squinting slightly as she strained to see her friend who seemed to have disappeared. She stared for a while, trying to see if her friend was hiding somewhere in the vast white walls and orange roofs of the buildings in the seireitei.

Suddenly a red head came around the corner of one white building. Her hair was messily flowing behind her as she jogged, her chest bouncing slightly with each stride. She wasn't excessively big like Rangiku Matsumoto but she certainly wasn't flat. She slowed to a stop as she approached her friends, bending over and placing her hands on her knees as she panted for breath.

"Sorry... got distracted..." Raiko said between panting breaths. She smoothed down her hair and wiped her lips even though, to the naked eye there was nothing on them.

Seina rolled her eyes, realizing what had distracted her. 'Who' was still a mystery. "Did you get your match?" Seina asked the woman hurriedly, obviously wanting to know. Now.

Raiko replied by waving the sheet in the air that every soul reaper recieved today. The sheet would have her results on it. A name of the soul reaper she was matched with along with information about them.

Seina eagerly ripped the paper out of her friends hand. She held it in both hands as she quickly scanned for the name. Her face fell in obvious disappointment as she read over the name. She had no idea who this person was.

"Hehe 11th division? I can see why you'd get matched there," Emiko giggled looking over Seina's shoulder at the paper, reading over the contents. When they had been in the academy, Emiko had thought for sure that Raiko would be placed in the 11th division. However, the 11th division was very head strong about their male strength and dominance and didn't even consider women unless made to.

"Eh, shuddup, Emiko," Raiko scrunched up her nose in annoyance.

"This can't be right," Seina whispered softly, staring at the paper in horror. "Raiko can't have a better match then me..." she thought out loud.

"What? I don't even know this guy, Seina. And if he's from squad 11 he has to be shitty," Raiko looked at her friend as if she had gone crazy. "Are you just joking around with me? Is this you teasing me? To get worse than the 11th division you'd have to be paired with... Zaraki or crazy old Kurotsuchi. Hell, for you to think you have somebody worse you'd have to be paired with Kuchiki-"

Seina's face twisted in disgust, her nose scrunching up as she heard the damned name. This made Raiko's eyes go wide and her mouth fall open in surprise. She hit the nail on the head.

"You're kiddin' me?! You were matches with Captian fucking Kuchiki? Ha!" Raiko roared with laughter, slapping her knee. She clutched her stomach and laughed harder when Seina, ashamed and saddened, confirmed the match by holding up her own paper that read in bolded letters: **'BYAKUYA KUCHIKI'**

Emiko bit her lip as she tried not to giggle even a little bit. She rubbed her arm as she stood beside her Seina, watching as Raiko struggled to even stand as laughter raked through her body.

"O-Ok... Ok, I'm sorry. That's just priceless," Raiko wiped tears from her eyes as she looked at her two friends and finally stopped laughing. "Emiko, who did you get?"

An adorable smile spread across the small girls face along with a pink blush. She curled a strand of hair around her finger innocently as she looked down at her feet. "Well... now it seem's rather funny, really. Like a joke, or something," she said softly.

The two looked at her, smirking and smiling in anticipation. If it's got the girl this blushy it must be someone they knew. Maybe even someone she liked already.

"C'mon, Emiko. Tell us already," Raiko poked at the girl teasingly.

"You know, uh, how we were joking the other day... like when we first filled out the match maker?" she started, wringing her hands as she continued to smile. She waited to get a nod from her friends before continuing. "We were just joking about the whole 'what if we got paired with a captain'... right?"

"Ya got paired with a captain, too?" The blonde nodded softly. "Damn, am I not worthy or something?" Raiko sighed. Not like she was interested in any of the captains but still. What were the odds that both her friends got matched with a captain and she got stuck with some guy she didn't even know.

"Which one?" Seina perked up, now even more excited for her small friend.

"U-um," her smiled widened again if even possible. "Captain Ukitake," She muttered slightly, over joyed yet embarrassed. Her face was bright red and her smiled was radiant. She couldn't contain her excitement. She held up her sheet to show that, in fact, it read **'JUSHIRO UKITAKE** **.'**

"Wow. Little Emiko got matched with her biggest crush ever~" Seina hugged the small woman and pet her hair lovingly. She tended to do that. She often acted as if she was Emiko's mother figure and like Emiko was a little girl too pure for the world.

Emiko blushed and hid her face in her hands. She still couldn't believe it herself. It had to be a joke or something, right? What were the odds?

"I still think it's hilarious that you got fuckin' Kuchiki. After changing our names on the paper and everything. It must be fate," Raiko teased the noble after allowing Emiko to revel in her happiness. "You two were just made to be."

"... we changed our names..." Seina stared at the floor with wide eyes as she remembered her precaution that was supposed to make sure she didn't match with another noble. So much for that plan. Now she was stuck with the snobbiest noble she could think of and had a fake name to go along with it. "I have to be Raiko Akiyama... and you have to be Seina Kobayashi..."

Emiko looked between her two taller friends, confused with what they were talking about.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

 **New story! Yay! So have I caught your guys' attention yet? I know I know. 'Where's my hunky captains? I was promised hunky captains!' I'm getting there. I just wanted to introduce my characters and the match maker thing.**

 **Here's a little run down in case everything was too confusing:**

 **Seina Kobayashi is a noble with mocha skin, dark chocolate eyes and brown hair. She is about average height at 5'6. She is matched with Byakuya Kuchiki but she is using Raiko's name for the match maker.**

 **Raiko Akiyama is a red head with green eyes and olive skin. She is above average height at around 6'. She is paired with a nobody right now but will be with Kenpachi Zaraki later. She is using Seina's name for the match maker.**

 **Emiko Tsukino is a small girl, standing at 5'2. She had blonde hair that is always in a messy bun, blue eyes and fair skin. She is matched with Jushiro Ukitake.**

 **So yea, Review and tell me what you think of the characters and match maker idea. Feel free to give ideas too like what kind of things you want from this story. In the meant time, favourite/follow please and review ^-^ Thank you**

 **Febraury 28, 2016**


	2. First Meetings

"Head Captain, is this really necessary? Shouldn't we be spending time with more important things?" Soi Fon stepped forward from the line of captains to fully express her distress to Head Captain Yamamoto. "We should not be bothering with something as trivial as relationships and a Match Maker."

It was the day of the match maker and the captains were called to the weekly meeting. They were openly showing their disagreement with the knew waste of time the Shinigami Women's Association convinced Old Man Yama to accept.

"I agree. I can understand everyone else but why must we captains participate?" Captain Komomura spoke out, feeling the game was unnecessary as well.

"I have no need for romance. We should focus on capturing Aizen so I can research him," Captain Kurotsuchi complained, eager to disect the former captain. "This seems like a waste of time."

The 12 captains bickered and complained to the head captain. Most of them did at least. Some were content with it or simply didn't care one way or the other. Some knew they had no chance in persauding the head captain once he made up his mind.

"That's enough," Yamamoto silenced the room of captains. He opened his eyes only slightly to stare at each one of them eerily. " _Everyone_ will be participating. The Shinigami's Women's Association came to me with this idea and I see the benefits of a relaxing game. There will be no further discussion. Just like every other soul reaper, you will fill out the match maker form and be matched with someone. In this game you are not a captain but simply another soul reaper. Do not expect special treatment."

"Relaxing, my ass," Kenpachi Zaraki grumbled under his breath. How was being stuck with a woman going to relax him. Unless they were just going to have sex. He scoffed. Like he could find a woman who would be up for that.

"It really doesn't seem that bad. It's only for fun anyway. It's not like you are obligated to fall in love," Captain Ukitake smiled softly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You will be participating as well, Jushiro," Yamamoto said pointedly to one of his oldest captains.

"I- well, of course... don't you think I may be a little too old for a match maker, though?" Ukitake pressed lightly, feeling a little uneasy now that he knew he had no chance of getting out of this. What he said before wasn't a lie. It didn't seem that bad... However, he did feel guilty for whoever would get him. He was much older than most soul reapers and he was often ill. He didn't want to drag anyone through that.

"Everyone will be participating. Each and every one of you. If there are no more questions,this meeting is ajourned," he tapped his cane on the floor to dismiss the meeting. A few of the captains talked amongst themselves as they headed out the door. Some simply left without another word. It didn't take long for the meeting room to empty and be ome silent once again.

* * *

"Today we have set aside time for everyone to meet their match. Please use this time wisely and get to know them. You will be spending a lot of time with them so you might as well use this time. Do not ignore this message. If you do not meet up with your match, we will set a date for you. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day."

Seina sighed as the announcement rung out over the seireitei. It had only been a day since they got their results of the match maker and now they were being forced to meet the matches. She knew this would come but she still didn't want to. I mean, Byakuya Kuchiki? Of all people in the 13 court gaurd squads, she was stuck with him? Did that mean she was like him?

The brunnette shivered at the thought. She surely hoped she wasn't like that stuck up stiff.

"Squad six... I have to find squad six and get this over with. Maybe he'll want someone different and I won't have to deal with him long... yea, that's the best case senario," Seina muttered to herself as she walked through the streets. Everyone seemed to be taking the announcement seriously because it seemed as though everyone was out looking for their match.

As long as Captain Kuchiki doesn't think she's a noble, he'll definitely want to get a new match and she won't have to spend any time with him.

She walked through the seireitei lazily, hoping to avoid meeting the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan for as long as she could. However, since she was in the 5th division, it didn't take very long to get to the 6th. She looked into the opening of the squad and bit her lip nervously.

'I am so not ready for this,' she thought to herself. She stood at the door, pacing back and forth as she debated actually going in. She chewed at her nails anxiously, a bad habit of hers when she was nervous or dreading something.

She was about to turn and chicken out when someone called out to her.

"Excuse me? You, girl," a red headed male came up to her. He was covered in tribal-like tattoos and even adorned a lieutenant badge on his arm. "Are you looking for your match? If you tell me their name I'm sure I can find them for you. There's been a lot of girls like you coming by. Trust me, the men of squad six are just fine."

Seina looked at the man, registering him as Lieutenant Renji Abarai of squad six. She smiled politely as he seemed to be rather nice.

"I, uh..." she trailed off slightly, not sure if she could really explain that she was here to see the captain. There were probably tons of girls pretending to be matched with captains just to get near them. Seina realized the captains were attractive and that some people really enjoyed the authority thing but honestly, some girls were crazy. "I was wondering... where the captain's office would be?" She questioned, hoping the other didn't press her for further explanation or tese her for being matched with a captain.

"The captain's office? I can show you," he waved for the girl to follow him, assuming she was here on business and not because of the match maker. He knew his captain had participated but it never really registered with him that a girl would be coming to see him today as his match.

The two walked towards the captains office in silence. Seina was glad the other didn't ask questions. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she ran her fingers through her hair and chewed her bottom lip. Most people would think she was nervous because she liked him, but really she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Before she knew it, Renji had stopped and turned towards a door. His posture straightened and his face grew much more serious, probably things the captain comented on when he didn't do them. He knocked. "Captain Kuchiki. You have a visitor," Renji explained through the door.

"Send her in," was the monotone response they got before Renji slid open the door and let the girl in. Still oblivious to her reason of being there, he slid the door shut behind her and left to see his own match.

Seina looked around, never having been in the squad six captain's office before. The captain himself was sitting at a desk doing what looked to be paper work. "Hello, I am Sei-"

"Raiko Akiyama. I have been waiting for you," Byakuya simply nodded at the girl before going back to his paper work.

Seina bit her lip, remembering that she couldn't use her real name. Byakuya got a sheet saying she was 'Raiko Akiyama'. That was close though. She almost blew her cover already.

There wasn't really a point to the fake name anymore besides hiding the fact that she lied. It didn't even work how she intended. She still ended up with a noble. Who knows what Byakuya would do if he found out she broke a rule. She might as well just play along.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to make you wait, Captain Kuchiki," she quickly apologized, the manners driven into her from childhood evident in her words. Sometimes she hated her manners. How they had been ingrained in her since she was little. Even people who probably didn't deserve her respect, always got it.

"Sit," was all Byakuya said to the woman as he signed the last of his papers.

The woman blinked at his blunt command. She glared, gritting her teeth and biting back some words before quickly changing her face to a sweet smile when he looked up. She sat down on the chair in front of the man's desk, doing as she was told. 'Stuck up, ass,' she thought to herself, looking to the side with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I am only participating because it is required. You should come to understand this now," Byakuya said bluntly. He gestured to both of them, stoic as ever. " _This,_ " he started, referring to the relationship they were made to participate in, "is business and nothing more. Do not expect this to go anywhere."

Seina looked at the other pointedly. He was awfully blunt ,wasn't he? Of course she hadn't wanted anything from this match maker in the first place. But having Captain Kuchiki straight up tell her that nothing was going to happen thr first time they meet kinda pissed her off. Honestly, was she _that_ unappealing that within _five_ minutes of knowing her he gave up all hope? She assumed he had that planned from the begining, no matter who he had gotten but... but... but still!

"Uh... Understood," she recovered from her shock quickly. After no response, she sighed and spoke again. "So... is that it? You don't want to get to know me. "

"I have no need to mix with someone of your status. Unless you have other business here, I'd like for you to leave," Byakuya stated stoicly before returning to his paper work, ignoring her completely now.

"Ok, uh... Thanks for seeing me... I guess," she muttered, standing up hesitantly. Seina looked down at the man who barely recognized that she was there anymore. She scrunched up her nose in anger and disgust before turning on her heel to leave. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, completley annoyed with the outcome of the meeting

That's it? He wasn't even going to bother to _try_ and talk to her? What a fricken snob. _This_ was why she hated most nobles and did _not_ want to marry one.

Byakuya watched as the women walked out full of sass and with a confident stride he only saw in nobles. His eyebrow furrowed for a second before brushing off the feeling and going back to his work. He had now need for romance. He had already fallen in love. No one could ever replace Hisana. Especially not this woman.

* * *

Squad thirteen... squad thirteen...squad thirteen...

Emiko was walking briskly through the seireitei as she tried to find the 13th division. Her little legs had to move fast to move through the crowd and get to the division before she lost her chance. Of course she knew she would have other chances but she really wanted to take this first opportunity. Besides, how rude would she look if she missed out on the first meeting.

Emiko barely beleived what was happening. Her body seemed to move on its own. She was really doing this. She was going to _talk_ to Captain Ukitake and have a _real_ conversation.

She still couldn't believe she had been matched with the white haired captain of squad 13. She still kind of feared that she would get there and it would all be a joke. She was just going to be laughed at , wasn't she? Someone was just messing with her. What were the odds of her being matched with Captain Ukitake? How could it be real?

 **'SQUAD THIRTEEN'**

Emiko read the sign at the front of the 13th division and sighed in relief. She felt like she had been walking for hours. She felt like she could puke from how nervous she was but at least she had found the place.

'Now... where's the captain's office again?' She thought to herself, stepping inside the division and looking around for someone to ask directions. She had been to the division once or twice thanks to the ties between the 8th division and the 13th division but she couldn't remember where the office was.

There was practically no one in sight. "I suppose everyone's looking for their own match..." Emiko said softly to herself as she looked around for anyone to help.

She walked further into the division grounds, looking at the doors in hope that the captain's office would be labeled and easy to find. If she was more confident like Raiko and didn't worry as much like Seina, she would open each and every door until she found the man of her dreams but, being Emiko, she couldn't possibly do that.

"Can I help you find something?" A gentle, male voice came from behind the short blonde.

Emiko jumped slightly and turned to look at the person offering help only to see the one man she was there to see. She blushed softly as she looked up at the 6'1, white haired captain. She felt so small next to him, standing at a mere 5'2. Gosh, he was so handsome.

"U-uh, actually... I'm, um, Emiko Tsukino," she introduced softly, bowing and waiting a moment to see if he recognized her name as the one on his match maker sheet. She was about to explain why she was there when something seemed to click in the older males head.

"Oh! Emiko Tsukino," he pulled a paper from his haori and looked at it carefully. "Would you be looking for me, by chance?" He asked gently, showing his paper to her to see her name clearly printed on it.

She smiled sheepishly, relieved it wasn't just some sick joke. If he really had her name on the match maker sheet and she had his on her own, it had to be real. She pulled her own sheet out of her haori and showed him where his name was printed on her sheet. She was so nervous. She was actually talking to Captain Ukitake. They were really matched together.

Jushiro gave a closed eyed smile to the smaller girl, causing her heart to skip a beat. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Emi. Do you mind if I call you Emi?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to disrespect her. She seemed so small and fragile- like a child. He felt like if he said something wrong he could make her cry right there.

Emiko bit her lip trying to keep from smiling too wide. She shook her head softly. "No, that's fine. I'm glad to meet you, as well, Captain Ukitake," she smiled adorably.

"Please, you can call me Jushiro. I don't mind since we are matches," he smiled politely. "Would you like to come to my office and we can talk. I actually have something for you," Jushiro gestured for the girl to follow him to his office.

Emiko nodded eagerly and followed the tall Captain down the hall. Her cheeks were a terrible pink and she was chewing on her lip as she tried to keep down her excitment. How long had she thought about even being this close to Captain Ukitake let alone dating him (game or no game). This was like a dream to her.

Finally they came to the captain's office and the door slid open. She followed in, holding her hands behind her back innocently. She didn't know how to act or how to even speak to the man. He said he had something for her. What could he possibly have for her?

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Feel free to sit down," the white haired male gestured for her to take a seat. She obligued and sat down, making sure to sit up straight and be as polite as possible. She couldn't ruin this.

Jushiro opened a drawer in his desk and began sifting through it delicately. He was muttering softly to himself, "I know I put it in here." After a minute or so he yelled "Ah!" and smiled brightly as he pulled a small box out of the drawer. He walked over to the small girl and handed it to her. "I hope you like it. I picked it out based on what the paper told me so I hope you like it," he smiled generously.

"Oh, you didn't have to do something like this," the blue eyed girl blushed softly and gave a thankful smile as she took the box into her own hands. She slowly lifted the top and looked inside. She bit her lip as she smiled, opening it fully and taking out the hair brooch. It had pearls and diamonds placed throughout its intricate design and beautiful swirls. A few blue jewels were thrown into the mix which would make her own blue eyes pop. "Oh my... I-I can't accept this. It must have cost a fortune-"

"No no, please accept it. It really isn't much but I'd like you to accept it," Jushiro insisted softly, blinking his green eyes at the woman. "Here," he gently took the brooch from her hands and carefully placed it in her hair. It was easy to do thanks to her signature bun. "You look beautiful."

That did it. Emiko's whole face turned a bright red. Even the tips of her ears were tinged. He called her _beautiful_. Even if he was probably only being polite or not overly thinking about his words, that made her heart flutter. She was beautiful...

"I-I-I, um... Thank you," she smiled sheepishly and looked down, curling a piece of hair behind her ear.

Jushiro seemed to notice the magnitude of his words now for his own cheeks became tinted with a soft red. He looked to the side with embarrassment of his own. She was really something. It had been so long since he had courted someone. He hoped he wasn't too rusty.

The two sat in silence for some time, unsure of what to say after that. They didn't speak until sudden coughing cut through the the silence. It wasn't nervous coughing but bad, lung problem kind of coughing.

Emiko looked up to see Jushiro hacking into a hankie. She stood, worried about his health. Everyone knew the captain was always sick although Emiko couldn't think of the actual sickness he had at the moment. She was too worried to remember the word. What was she supposed to do?

"C-can I help? Do you need some water?" She asked hurriedly, looking around frantically before seeing a sink in the corner with small paper cups. She filled one of the cups and brought it back to the captain, offering it to him gently. She didn't realize how she automatically pressed a gentle hand to his back, instictually rubbing it. She didn't realize how close they were either. She was too worried.

Jushiro took the cup and downed the water. After a minute or two and a few cups of water, his coughing fit ended and he thanked the smaller woman. He turned to see just how close she was, neither person having noticed until now.

Emiko quickly pulled away and bowed repeatedly, uttering endless apologies as she blushed.

Jushiro tried to calm her down, assuring she was alright to be that close although his own face was blushing red as well.

* * *

"I swear, I am asking for a replacement as soon as I find out where to go to do that!" Raiko growled as she slammed her fist on the table.

The three friends were sitting at a table in the squad 5 mess hall. Raiko was drinking sake like it was water while Seina sipped from a cup. Emiko avoided the stuff, not liking the taste of alcohol.

Raiko had just finished telling the two about her first meeting with her match from the 11th division. She clearly did not like him. Emiko didn't really get it. He sounded nice enough for a guy from the 11th.

"He brought up marraige and children and just fucking everything. I ain't doing that shit, ok? I just want a guy who isn't looking for commitment, you know? I am perfectly fine with just abusing this time for sex. Why is it so hard to find a guy like that?" Raiko ranted, chugging some more sake. The sad thing? She wasn't even that drunk yet.

"You're a heathen, Raiko. You realize most girls say its impossible _not_ to find a guy obsessed with sex. Besides, you should at least try to form a relationship. Even if it's just a friendship," Seina rolled her eyes at her friend. "Captain Kuchiki made it very clear he wasn't going to try anything. He said it was 'business'. I mean, not that I wanted a relationship with him, but he could at least _try_ to have some fun with it. He didn't even let me stick around long enough to talk. Stuck up noble," she grumbled, crossing her arms with a 'hmf'.

"What 'bout you Emiko? How'd it go with the ol' fart?" Raiko smirked at her small friend, pointing at the brooch in her hair questioningly. It was pretty and Raiko knew she had never seen the woman with it before.

"O-oh, well, it was alright," she said softly, obviously holding back her excitement.

"Come on. Just because we had less than desirable matches doesn't mean you can't be excited about yours," Seina insisted, also checking out the new hair accessory.

"It... It was like a fairytale," Emiko sighed dreamily, curling a strand of hair around her finger and giving into her desire to spill every wondeful detail. "He bought me this brooch and was even kind enough to put it in for me. He," she blushed deeply and smiled wide. "He even called me beautiful. _Captakn Ukitake_ called _me_ beautiful," she squealed slightly before giggling. "Oh that reminds me. He said I can call him Jushiro," she cooed with a giggle. She definitely didn't expect him to be rude or anything but everything he did seemed like so much more than she expected.

"That's amazing, Emiko. I'm so proud of you. At least you got something out of today," Seina smiled happily for her friend, bringing her into a tight hug and petting her hair gently.

"You's a lucky girl. You gettin' exactly what ya want- that's great," Raiko congradulated her in a slurred voice.

"He had a little coughing fit which worried me but then I helped him and we started talking and I didn't even notice how much time had gone by. One of his lieutenant's came and brought me back to reality really. I didn't stay long after that. I was just so scared I was being intrusive," Emiko explained further, remembering the events of an hour ago.

"I'm sure you were great, Emiko. Don't you worry. Captain Ukitake is sweet and gentle. I'm sure he'll never do anything to hurt you," Seina assured the girl gently before turning to sip at her sake again.

At least one of them was happy with the match. Raiko was already applying for a new one and Seina was seriously considering it. This would be fun.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter Two. See you got to see the captains. Kenpachi not so much but a little bit. I'm sorry if Byakuya and Ukitake aren't perfectly in character. It's my first time writing them so I'm still figuring stuff out.**

 **Anyway, if you would like to read more please follow/favourite to keep track of the next chapter. In the meantime you can drop a review. Tell me what kind of stuff you want to see. I was thinkg the SWA would have little challenges/games for the couples to make sure they weren't just sitting around. Like going to the beach or coming up with a killer first date or something like that. If you have any idea feel free to write them in a review for me ^-^ Or you can just tell me what you think of it so far. Thank you.**

 **February 28, 2016**


	3. Upgrade? Downgrade?

"Oh, Kenny. It's only been one day. I'm sure she'll seem better once you know her," Yachiru smiled as she clung to the giants shoulder.

Kenpachi grunted. He knew this damned match maker was going to be annoying. He met his 'match' just like everyone else and was greatly disappointed. It had to have been a joke or something. He shivered as he remembered the damn meeting.

 _"Eh, Captain there's a girly here fer ya," Ikkaku grinned as he stuck his head into the office, obviously finding something terribly amusing._

 _Kenpachi could feel his stomach drop, dreading meeting the woman already. The looked on Ikkaku's face did not do anything for his confidence in the woman he had yet to meet. "Send 'er in," he grunted, leaning back in his chair lazily._

 _The next thing he knew there was a small woman with blonde pony tails bouncing into her room. She had way to much make up on and was carrying a small pink bag. Kenpachi soon came to know what was in that bag: cookies and candy galore for Yachiru. Great, now his lieutenant was going to get cavities and he'd have to hear her whine about it._

 _She was annoying. Absolutely annoying. Her voice made Kenpachi want to rip his ears off._

 _"Hi~ Oh. My. Go~d. I am so happy to be here right now! Like, you wouldn't even believe. Hahahaha~" her laugh was even worse. "Never in a million ye~ars would I guess I'd be matched with cute little Kenny~"_

 _His eye twitched at that. Who the fuck did this woman think she was? 'Kenny' was Yachiru's nickname for him and she was the only person he would ever let call him that. Besides 'Kenny' could easily break every bone in her body. He was not 'cute' or 'little'._

 _She even tried to kiss him on her way out but there was no way he was touching that. It looked like she had put bright red lipstick on and then slathered her lips with lip gloss. Literally slathered. Make up already wasn't something he liked on a woman but too much make up just repulsed him._

"She gave me candy, Kenny~ I want more," Yachiru whined softly, trying to convince her larger friend not to change his match. Not that Yachiru actually liked the woman; the candy was just really good.

"I don't give a damn. I'm switchin'. I ain't gonna spend the next few weeks, or however damn long this is going to last, with someone I can't stand. I'll end up bashing my own head in if I hear her damn voice again," he growled under his breath.

They walked in silence for a while, Yachiru pouting on the male's shoulder as she thought about the candy she won't be getting again. That's when her ride came to a sudden stop. She looked up when she heard a voice- that actually wasn't Kenny's -cursing.

"Mother fucker- watch where you're fuckin' goin' you big-" the cursing stopped short as the red headed girl noticed the captain haori.

Raiko finally looked up only to see the scariest man in the seireitei. She fumbled a bit before narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. "My apologies, Zara- _Captain_ Zaraki," she said through gritted teeth before slightly bowing her head and storming off.

The two could still hear her cursing and grumbled to herself as she walked away. Yachiru thought Kenpachi would get mad about being talked to like that but when she looked at the spikey-haired man, the only thing she saw was a wide grin.

"Now _that_ would be 100x better than the damned bitch they matched me with. A girl who ain't afraid to cuss. I betcha she woulda fought me if I weren't a captain," Kenpachi grinned triumphantly. He wondered if she had a match. She really did seem interesting.

'Plus she actually had a fairly decent body' Kenpachi though as his eyes wandered over the woman stomping away. She wasn't exactly volumptious but she wasn't a stick either. She at least looked like she could withstand a round or two with him which was hard to find-

"Kenny~!" Yachiro yelled in his ear suddenly. "Gotta go that way! Follow her. She's going in the right direction."

He grunted. Finally. They had been walking for at least an hour now. He had no idea where he was going. Yachiru was supposed to be showing him where to go to ask for a different match but she wasn't doing a good job. He didn't understand why she couldn't just ask for him. She was part of the stupid Shinigami Women's Association. She could easily tell them he didn't want his match.

He sighed and began following after the woman who had cursed at him.

* * *

'Shitshitshitshitshit' Raiko cursed over and over to herself. She had run into Captain fucking Zaraki of all people. She even cursed him and started to yell at him. How was she still alive?

"If he wasn't a damned captain I would've hit him," she grumbled to herself.

Now she was just praying for her life as she dared not turn around. A couple minutes after she ran into the brute, she noticed he was following her. She thought for sure he was going to kill her. Seina had told her a million times she should really learn how to keep her mouth shut.

Raiko was almost to the Shinigami Women's Association base and he was still behind her. He was quite a ways away but still behind her.

'I just wanted a new match,' she thought to herself solemnly. This was it. This was the end. If she could just get to the base before he decided to kill her...

5 minutes went by and Raiko was finally safe inside the building the SWA was using as a base. He wouldn't kill her in front of people, would he? Hell, he was Kenpachi Zaraki for fucks sake. If anyone would do it and be able to get away with it, it would be him.

To Raiko's surprise, there was only a handful of people there to switch. Was everyone really that happy with their match? She hoped to god there would be someone else who asked for a switch that would be at least a little decent.

"Are you here for a switch?" A woman with light skin and black hair sitting behind a table asked, looking at Raiko pointedly.

"U-uh... yea, I am," she replied after looking around and making sure the woman was actually talking to her. After confirming, she walked up to the make-shift desk and gave the woman her name (or rather Seina's name) so she could search for the next best match.

"Ok, dear. I don't see anyone as of yet that match very well with you but if I find something I can contact you?" She suggested with a kind smile.

Raiko sighed, a little disappointed at first. Then she realized, this just meant she wouldn't psrticipate until she had a match. It wasn't like she wanted to so this would be great. "Oh, ok. That's fine. I just can't handle the guy I have now so... you guys aren't going to force me to participate with him, are you?" She asked curiously, wanting to make sure.

The woman shook her head. "We won't force you to participate if you really feel like you can't stand your match. I'm sorry you aren't happy with the results."

"That's really ok. Thanks." The red head turned to leave only to see the large captain of squad 11 once again. Was he honestly following her? What the hell?

The large man started to walk towards her, making her tense and fear for her life. She closed her eyes and waited for her fateful death.

Only it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see the captain standing at the desk doing his own business.

She let out a heavy sigh and started to walk away. If she put distance between them now, he didn't have a chance to kill her, right?

"What about her?" Kenpachi asked the woman intensely, jutting his thumb towards Raiko. The woman looked at the girl in question and quickly flipped through her books.

"S-Seina Kobayashi! Please don't leave yet. I may have found you a match," the woman called towards Raiko, obviously scared that if she didn't do what Kenpachi wanted she may die.

Raiko didn't register the name for a second before remembering 'I'm supposed to be Seina... shit.'

She turned slowly to looked at the large captain at the desk. 'Oh god... please no...' she thought to herself, dread filling her face.

The red head slowly started to walk back to the desk, trying to avoid any eye contact with the large brute beside her. She was stiff as a board. She bit her tongue roughly just to make sure she didn't end up saying anything that would get her killed.

"Who... who would be my match?" She asked, already knowing the answer but still afraid to actually hear it said out loud.

"Captain Zaraki requested you a-and according to your sheets, you both are fairly compatible," the woman said nervously, gesturing to Kenpachi.

Was this some kind of sick joke? Was he just asking for her so he got a chance to kill her? What the hell was he planning. Like hell he was actually interested.

"O...k..." she looked down as if defeated. What was she supposed to say to that? How could she get out of this? "Are you sure? 'M really not that great. I'm annoying and swear a lot and back talk _all_ the time. You don't want someone as rude as me," she started to pleade with the captain, not sure what else to do.

Kenpachi grinned sadistically at the woman. "Sounds great. I'll take 'er," he turned to the woman behind the desk. He acted as if that was a salespitch and he was hooked.

"Excuse me? I ain't a damn toy you just buy. What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? 'I'll take her'? You're not picking a damn dog out from the pound!" Raiko snapped at the man, unable to hold back her annoyance. Her face was red with anger, her green eyes flared with hatred.

She slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. Shit... Now she was dead for sure.

Kenpachi's smirk only widened at that. He didn't say anything which seemed to tell the woman behind the desk that he still wanted Raiko. Raiko stared at her in disbelief. Why was she still making them a match!? Obviously both parties were not happy.

She scribbled stuff down on a paper before turning to the two. "Y-you guys can spend time now to make up for yesturday o-or you can just wait for the next game," she explained nervously, dark eyes flickering between the two equally terrifying soul reapers.

Raiko looked at the woman as if she were crazy to say such a thing. "Thank's but I think we'll just wait," she muttered quickly, turning on her heels and scurrying for the door. She just wanted to get out of there before the captain decided they should talk further.

"Eh, woman!" Kenpachi grunted after the red head, turning and walking towards her. He didn't bother to quicken his pace to catch up to her, knowing if he needed to he could get her to stop with just a threat.

Raiko thought about running at that moment. It was a known fact that the captin of squad 11 couldn't do kido or flash step. Even though Raiko wasn't very good at flash step she still felt she could run away if she wanted to. Then again, he might just kill her the next time they had to see each other so she decided against the idea.

Coming to a halt outside the base, she turned to look at the large male. Damn he was tall. Like a giant. Raiko was already tall for a woman being 6' but Kenpachi still towered over her at 6'7. She tried not to cower from the intimidating man. She never cowered from anyone but this man was scary, alright?

"You can call me by my name, ya know," she rolled her eyes. She must have had a death wish tonight with all the sass she was giving.

"Whatever..." he trailed off. Yachiru whispered something in his ear. "Seina," he added obviously having forgotten the name given to him already.

Raiko sighed. She was so annoyed with having to use her friends name. It was confusing as hell and annoying to have people call her anything but her actual name.

"Doesn't fit you," the man suddenly said making the woman look up again with a questioning look. "The name. It sounds like it's for a... a girly girl," he waved his hands as if emphasizing 'girly'.

"You don't think I'm a girly girl?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, putting her hand on her hip and flipping her hair over her shoulder sarcastically. "I'm not, thank you for noticing. If it's that weird you can call me Raiko," she crossed her arms, sighing softly.

"Raiko? How did you ever get that from Seina?" Kenpachi asked without thinking.

"Uh..." Raiko thought for a moment, not sure how to lie herself out of this one. She decided to go with something simple. "It's... a long story. From when I was a kid," she lied quickly, looking away awkwardly.

Kenpachi looked over the woman not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking her out. Once he felt satisfied with looking over every feature, he began walking.

Raiko sneered at the crudness of the other although... she didn't totally mind. The great Captain Zaraki thought she was hot? That was a plus in her books. Maybe he'd be ok with just sex. She didn't see any reason why he wouldn't. He was known for not caring about anything but pleasure. Pleasure in fighting. Pleasure in drinking. Pleasure in sex.

"Come on, RaiRai," Yachiru called back to the woman with a wide smile. She made a mental note to work on the nickname.

Raiko looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"You gotta get to know Kenny. Kenny likes you so come on," the small pink haired girl smiled.

"Be quiet, Yachiru," Kenpachi grunted, walking lazily towards, where he hoped, was the 11th division. "Woman," he looked back at her as if waiting for her to follow.

She wasn't sure why she gave in. Maybe it was just out of fear, but she found her feet moving towards the giant. She followed, grumbling to herself and internally cursing her luck. At least if she was actually paired with him she might feel better but this brute of a man actually _requested_ her after running into her and seeing her curse.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Hey, little lady. You lost?" A bald man propping his zanpakuto on his shoulder asked the red head who had just come running around the corner. She seemed frantic, scared even. She was so focused on running she had ran right into him.

"Little? I'm the same height as-! That's not the point. Let me through," Raiko tried to run around the man, hoping Captain Zaraki hadn't noticed that she slipped away yet.

Ikkaku held out an arm and kept the woman in front of him. "Just wait a minute. Why are you here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question. There were no women in the 11th division besides the lieutenant. Maybe she was someone's match? If so why was she running away from the division?

"Right now? I'm here to leave," she sneered before trying to run past him again. "Come on! He's gonna kill me, the damn bastard!" She grunted annoyed when the man didn't let up.

"Who?" He was confused by her statement. He knew everyone thought of squad 11 as a bunch of murders and thugs (which he didn't mind or disagree with) but if she was a match, he highly doubted someone from his squad was out to kill her. She wasn't that ugly either so she seemed like a catch to him.

"Zaraki! Who else? Crazy bastard pickin' me n' making me stuck with him as a match just so he can kill me later," she grumbled more to herself than to the 3rd seat who seemed at a loss for words.

Kenapachi came around the corner and glared at the woman who had ran from him not 5 minutes before. "Woman," he grunted before glancing at Ikkaku.

"You switched? What about the other girl? She seemed so... talkitive," Ikkaku cackled teasingly to his captain. He slowly became serious as things settled in. "Wait... you were serious? You're with the Captain now?" He pointed at the latge man as he looked at the woman who was frozen in terror.

Raiko slowly turned to look at the man. "Heh... yea, about that... I change my mind. I really don't even want to do this match maker thing. Romance is dumb. I'll just go tell them I forfeit or something," she rambled, turning to leave again and hopefully lose her new match.

Unfortunatlly, a large hand grabbed the back of her shihakusho and began dragging her back to the captain office leaving Ikkaku to stand alone, dumbfounded.

"Wow... The Captain's seriously interested in this one."

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry for cursing at you earlier but it's nothing to kill me over so can't you just let me get another match and live my life," Raiko rushed through her words, looking anywhere but at the captain in front of her.

Yachiru had left for god knows what reason but it made Raiko afraid. Kenpachi probably sent her away so she didn't have to see him kill her. Although, that didn't make much sense since Yachiru was actually pretty powerful and had seen him kill lots of people...

That wasn't the point. Raiko was just hoping to convince him not to kill her while she still had some dignity. Begging was her last resort.

"Are you crazy?" Raiko looked up in surprise by the gruff words. "I ain't gonna kill you... unless you keep acting up," Kenpachi mutteres the last part with an annoyed glance to the side. "I like a girl who ain't frilly and fragile. Who'll curse even at me," he smirked, knowing that took guts.

"What?" Raiko looked at the man like he was crazy. Was he actually saying he was interested in her? Was this supposed to be him flirting or something?

"Just quit your whinin'. It's annoying. You ain't switchin' now. I ain't a fan of the match maker either and you better not think I'm into the romance shit 'cause I ain't," he grunted. "But ya do interest me and I'd rather waste my time on a girl who ain't afraid of me then some pansy."

"Who said I wasn't afraid?" She muttered to herself, sighing exhaustedly. "Whatever. I guess that's fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms with a 'huff' and looking away. If he wasn't going to press on romance, she supposed she could deal with it. Besides, if she was lucky, and he really was interested, she might get to see if he lived up to rumors in the bedroom.

* * *

 **As you can see this is basically just Raiko and Kenpachi starting out together. Please tell me if I'm not getting his personality right. I'm trying my best because, again, this is my first time writing him. So yea, hopefully that was some good humor for you guys and will make you eager for more.**

 **Please Review. It gives me such good motivation and like I said before, if you have any request feel free to say so in a review because I can try and work some stuff in. Also follow/favourite for me and keep an eye out for the next chapter ^-^**

 **February 29, 2016**


	4. First Dates

"Ok, wait- I'm supposed to just trust him to do that on his own?"

Seina nodded at her red headed friend. "I mean, if you really want to, I think you can offer to handle it yourself but I don't know if Captain Zaraki is someone to follow a woman's schedule."

"Ugh," Raiko groaned, slidding down in her seat and letting her head lull back against the chair. The three friends were sitting in the squad five mess hall, using their free time to talk about the latest part of the match maker. "A date, though? I don't think the man's ever actually gone out with a woman before. He just picks girls up, has sex with them and thats the end. And honestly, I'd rather that!"

"Sex addict," Seina muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes. "Sounds like a good match to me."

Yesturday, after Raiko was finally able to get away from the 11th division, she practically came crying to Seina. She definitely scared the noble woman. She was screaming stuff like 'I'm going to die!' and 'He's gonna kill me!' Once she was actually able to explain what had happened, Seina spent most of the evening laughing at her and asking a bunch of questions but mostly just making fun of her.

"I think he'll do fine, Raiko. I mean, what would you want to do for a first date anyway?" Emiko spoke up, fiddling with the sleeves of her shihakusho.

Raiko bit her lip as she looked up in thought. She opened her mouth as if to answer before shutting it again. She did that few times before finally sighing. "Hell, I dunno. Just goin' out for a drink sounds fine to me," she shrugged.

"If you don't even know what you want to do, you can't really worry about it being terrible can you? I-I just mean, like, how bad can he do?" Emiko smiled cautiously, hoping she didn't say anything to anger her friend.

Raiko pursed her lips slightly before sighing. "Whatever. You're right. No use worrying. As long as he doesn't want to kill me." She relaxed back in her seat and closed her eyes, propping her hands on her stomach lazily.

"If he wanted to kill you, Raiko, he would have by now," Seina rolled her eyes. "You aren't the only one who doesn't know what to expect. What am I supposed to expect from a person like Captain Kuckiki?"

"At least you know he has experience. That's a good thing, right?" Emiko smiled, trying to look on the bright side for her friend.

"Huh?" The mocha skinned woman raised an eyeborw curiously.

Emiko fumbled, surprised Seina didn't automatically understand what she was talking about. "I-I mean, he had a wife... That must mean he's good with dating."

Seina blinked before her face turned to one of dread. She forgot. She completley forgot she was dating a man who already had a wife. Sure, she was dead, but he clearly still loved her. Now that she thought about it, there was a picture frame on his desk. She had only seen it from the back but she bet that it was a picture of Hisana.

"Oh, yea, you have competition , Seina," Raiko teased, opening one eye and flashing a shit-eating grin.

Seina rolled her ryes and returned to her usual, calm face. "I don't have competition. I'm not competing for anything. This is 'business', remember?"

Raiko waved a hand dismissively as if saying 'yea, right'. She could totally see Seina falling for the man no matter how much she said she hated nobles.

"Are you nervous, Emiko?" Seina asked suddenly, wanting to get the spot light off of her.

"I-I don't how to feel, to be honest," the blonde blushed a soft pink. She looked down shyly, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers. "Of course I'm nervous for the date but it's not like I'm scared he's going to pick anything bad like you guys. Captain Ukitake- I mean, Jushiro," she pressed her lips together to hold back a smile, "is too great of a person to possibly disappoint with a date."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Seina smiled reassuringly.

"I feel silly saying it, but I think he's just as nervous as I am," Emiko smiled softly, remembering the brief talk they had about the new challenge from the SWA and who would carry out the actual planning of the date. It wasn't much a discussion as Jushiro quickly took responsibility. Emiko was pretty thankful. She would have been so stressed about chosing a date and she would probably end up worrying so much about whether it was good enough she would keep changing it. "He keeps mentioning that he's older and that he hasn't been in a relationship for a while. I feel like... maybe he's-"

"Scared he's been outta the game too long?" Raiko spoke up, still relaxed in her chair but now watching her little friend. "He probably ain't wrong. How old is he anyway? Everyone knows him, Kyoraku, Unohana and the old man are the oldest captains. But I wanna know _how_ old?"

"U-um, well... I'm not sure. But-but does that really matter? I mean, I really like him and if he ends up liking me, that's ok, right?" Emiko instinctively reached for the brooch in her hair, fiddling with it and making sure it was in the right place.

"You do you, girl. Just tell me when ya find out." Raiko closed her eyes again and went back to relaxing.

"She's right, Emiko," Seina smiled, taking the girls hand in her own. "If you really like him, it doesnt matter if he's 200 or even 300 years older than you."

Emiko bit her lip, obviously not reassured by her friends words. Putting a number to it made her feel perverted. Why was love so difficult?

* * *

"This is not beautiful at all." Yumachika looked at his captain disapprovingly.

"Whaddya mean? You drink all the time," Ikkaku retorted as he sat down on one of the stools at the bar. The place only had a handful of people there right now but soon it would be packed with souls and soul reapers alike, just out to have a good time.

"Of course, but this is a first date with a real woman. I understand that you are used to meeting women at bars but that doesn't mean you take one to a bar as a date," Yumichika sighed, feeling as though his captain was hopeless.

Kenpchi narrowed his eyes at his 5th seat and grunted in annoyance. "I don't give a damn. I don't have time to change the plan now." Even if he could he wouldn't. What else was he supposed to do for a first date?

The three men perked up slightly when they felt a certain pink haired girls spiritual pressure nearing the bar. That meant Raiko was with her and right on time for the date.

"Well, good luck... you'll need it," Yumichika muttered the last part under his breath as he walked to a different place in the bar, deciding to have a drink while he was there. Ikkaku soon joined the man.

Raiko was a little put off when she had showed up to the 11th division only to learn her date wasn't even there. However, Yachiru was there and said she was supposed to bring Raiko. She definitely made Raiko nervous. Kenpachi didn't actually do some cheesy date, did he? Or maybe she was taking her to a remote location so he could kill her?

Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Raiko looked at the sign to the bar and shrugged before walking in it didn't take long for her to find the monter of a man sitting at the bar.

She started towards him, noticing his eyes lingering over another woman across the bar. Letting out a huff, she found her self stomping up to the stool beside him. "This the date?" She cocked an eyebrow as if she were unimpressed.

"You don't like it, you can go home," Kenpachi sneered back, full attention on the red head now. He watched her sit down on the stool beside him. He smirked slightly, seeing she was just wearing her shihakusho. 'And Yumichika was givin' me shit for wearin' my captain haori.'

"No, I like it. I was scared you were gonna actually try some cheesy date from the movies. I need a drink anyway," she shrugged, ordering some sake as the bartender came over to them.

Kenpchi ordered the same and looked at the woman. "Hm, no girly drink?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Told ya already: I ain't girly. I ain't drinking any of that pansy shit," she rolled her eyes.

Kenpachi grinned, loving the attitute of the girl. She didn't give two fucks if he was a captain that could kill her without blinking. He loved it. Now, the only question is, how would she react to his sexual advances?

* * *

"Your manor?" Seina quirked an eyebrow.

Byakuya sighed softly and turned to beging walking away from the 6th division. "Yes. As I said, we will be spending the evening at my manor. The servants should be finished preparing about now."

Seina bit her lip hesitantly before following behind the noble. What did he have planned at his manor? She had done her hair up and even put on make up so they better not be just doing paperwork or something. She even changed from her shihakusho into a dark red kimono.

She tried starting coversation every now and then but Byakuya barely gave her more than a few words in an answer. He made sure he was in front of her the whole time as well. Other than her attempts, it was a silent walk to the manor.

"Come," Byakuya commanded monotonously as he lead the women into the backyard of his manor.

It was a gorgeous place with a large sakura tree sitting by a pond full of koi. The evening sky shone a nice orange color over the yard. Lanterns sat under the tree, helping light up the darkening sky. A picnic of sorts was set up under the tree, making the scene even more beautiful and perfect.

"Wow..." Seina gawked in surprise. She had not expected such a beautiful looking date especially from someone like Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. "This is a lot for 'just business."

"It may be but I still respect the rules and regulations of the game." Byakuya led the woman to the blanket laid out and they sat. Servants came out with platters of food and served the two their meals. "Is that surprising?" He asked when he saw the woman gawking.

She bkushed softly and but her lip. This was ridiculous. She knew he was only doing this to protect his pride and stupid sense fo moral. 'But... in some way it's for me...' she thought to herself.

"N-no, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. It's really nice. Thank you," she smiled warmly at him as she began picking at her food.

Byakuya blinked in surprise at the smile before swallowing and looking down at his own food. "Of course. It's no problem."

The two sat and ate. Seina continued to pry at the man and try to start coversation. Slowly but surely he began giving her linger answers and the conversations continued with more ease. As Seina became satisfied with the intake of food, she shifted so she was leaning against the large sakura tree. By now, a few stars had shown up in the sky, the sun almost set and the moon rising by the minute.

Byakuya looked at the woman, a bit surprised she hadn't just gotten up and left. Up until now, she hadn't seemed to interested in the match maker either. Yet, now, they were both feeking more comfortable in each others presense.

Byakuya hesitated before moving to sit closer to the woman and leaning against the tree. They both just sat there, enjoying the sky together as the day came to an end.

* * *

"U-um, Captain Ukitake?" Emiko peaked inside the Ugendo. She felt so lost. She had never been here before and she didn't know where to go. She should have stayed with the nice girl who offered to show her the way. "Captain Ukitake?" She called softly again, looking around curiously.

"I said you can call me Jushiro," a gentle voice came from the door way behind her.

Emiko looked back with a gentle blush as she laid eyes on the handsone white haired man. He was leaning against the door frame slightly, his shihakusho falling a little loose around his chest. He didn't look his best either. Emiko wondered if she caught him on one of his bad days.

"I'm sorry, J-Jushiro," she stuttered over his name slightly, trying to get used to the casual name. She pushed a lock of blond hair behind her ear, looking down shyly.

Emiko was worried that maybe she dressed up too much. Seina had talked her into wearing a bit of make-up (just a little mascara and lip gloss) and got her to wear a kimono. It wasn't like she was forced. She was pretty happy to dress up but now she felt like maybe she did too much. The kimono was really nice though. It was a soft blue colour with white and pink flower designs- absolutely adorable on her small frame.

"Don't apologize. It's perfectly fine. I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a better first date. I'm not feeling very well so we'll be staying here," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's fine, really," she reassured. "I'm just happy I-I get spend time with you," she blushed, fiddling with the fabric of her kimono.

Jushiro smiled softly at her adorableness before finally stepping out of the way and gesturing for her to come inside the room. "I'm glad. I hope tea is alright."

Inside the room there was a futon that Jushiro was most likely resting on until Emiko came. There was tea set up on a small table surrounded by cusions. The lights were dimmed slightly and there were candles set up along with some rose peddles.

"I'm sorry if this is too much. I let Kiyone and Sentaro help and this was the outcome," Jushiro chuckled softly, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. 'Over the top... they definitely went over the top.'

Emiko blushed at the scene before giggling gently. "No, it's ok. Tell them they did great," she smiled warmly at him.

The white haired man smiled back before settling the girl down and making sure she was comfortable. He noticed she was wearing the brooch he had given her and smiled softly. She was really adorable.

Once they were settled and Jushiro had poured the tea, they began simple conversation. Slowly they grew more and more comfortable with each other. Emiko definitely laughed more than she had expected going into it and she blushed less than she expected. Talking to Captain Ukitake was easy and effortless- completely natural.

It was even better than a fairytale to Emiko. Jushiro was still Prince Charming in her mind but now it was like she was a Princess who could speak on the same level as him; she wasn't some servant girl she thought she would be. Maybe... just maybe she had a chance.

* * *

"Captain!"

"Kenny!"

"Captain Zaraki!"

The voices of Kenpachi's lieutenent, 3rd seat, and 5th seat shook through the 11th division barracks. It was even heard in the Captain's quarters where Kenpachi was trying to sleep in.

He groaned, lifting a hand to his face as he opened one. He glared at the empty space above his head, already cranky that he was woken so early. 'If they don't come in, I won't have to get up...' He thought to himself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Captain!"

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't lucky enough for that.

"Whaddya want?" He grunted, proping himself up on his elbow and turning towards the door. The blanket only covered his lower naked body, leaving his torso in view.

Yumichika slid the door open, letting sunlight shine into the dark room. His face contorted slightly what could only be disgust as he saw the captains state of dress. "The weekly captains meeting is today," he informed simply.

Kenpachi groaned. "Whatever. I'll be there. Go now," he shooed the man away, only laying back down when the door was shut.

"Fuck... that was close," a raspy female voice came from beside Kenpachi.

A red head peaked out from under the covers to make sure the other was gone before relaxing into the futon. She held the blankets over her breast considering everything under the blanket was naked.

"What? Ya don't want my people knowing we fucked?" He smirked looking down at the woman.

"I don't really give a damn about people knowin'. It would just be a lot easier if they didn't. Besides my friends would never let me hear the end of it if they found out. You are a captain," Raiko rolled her eyes.

Last night went way better than Raiko had thought. Not only did she get to go to a bar and drink, but she confirmed her thoughts that Kenpachi would be fine with sex and just sex.

She also confirmed the rumors of how amazing he was in bed.

"So yer fine with this? 'Cause I ain't about actual dating," he warned, not caring if he hurt the girls feelings or not. He needed to know she was ok with them just having sex every now and then.

"If you're fine with sex, I'm fine with sex. I ain't looking for commitment either," she explained lazily.

"Good," Kenpachi grinned that sadistic grin of his. If he didn't have a damn captain's meeting he would totally abuse this moment for some morning sex. You can't get everything you want I guess.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if that seemed a little rushed. I'm trying my best to not rush things. I'm really bad and writing casual conversation and make it interesting at the same time. So sorry that the dates seemed a little short because of that. I was just trying to make sure the important stuff were made clear.**

 **But like OH MY GOD Kenny and Raiko already getting it on. Doing da nasty. I'd like to clarify that, to me, Kenny would be all about sex and fighting if Bleach was more explicit. And Raiko is all about sex and she has a temper all her own so yes, it makes sense that they had sex already. Please don't get snippy about me rushing the relationship because I'm not. It's pyrely sexual right now but there will be love eventually.**

 **So yea... love me and review the story. Also follow and favourite so you know when the next chapter is out. Thank you for reading ^-^**

 **March 8, 2016**


	5. The World of the Living

Beach Day

Amusement Park

Movie Date

Dinner Date

Night club

The list posted to the front of each squad's barracks went on and on. There were all types of ideas for dates in the World of the Living. Simple dates, essentric dates. Classic dates, 'new-modern'dates. Anythjng and everything you could think of and then some.

"'Have a date in the World of the Living'?" Seina curiously read over the title of the poster.

"Night club? That's like a bar right? That sounds cool," Raiko perked up, leaning in front of her dark skinned friend to look at the list.

"There's always more to do in the World of the Living. Why doesn't the Soul Society have an amusment park? Or beaches?" Seina pondered. She looked up, fantasizing about a day on the beach. She could a wear a cute bikini and run through the water. She could already feel the sand between her toes. One thing she didn't think about being there for the date: Byakuya.

"For some reason I can't picture Byakuya anywhere near a beach..." Raiko pursed her lips, breaking through Seina's fantasy.

The noble woman scrunched her face slightly. "I can't either."

Raiko snickered slightly. The two walked away from the poster, deciding now would be a good time to find Emiko. "What's the next challege thingy anyway?" Raiko asked with a quirked eyebrow at her friend.

"I'm not sure. The last announcement I heard was after the first date when they said to 'continue going on dates until our next announcement'." She quoted the SWA's words. It had been a week since then. Byakuya saw no need to have actual dates, so Seina ended up sitting in his office watching him work mostly. He was at least acknowledging her when she talked now. She almost slipped up a handful of times by giving away her identity. Why was it so hard to let him know some stuff about her without revealing who she was?

Raiko grunted slightly in response. Kenpachi didn't bother with coming up with much of a date either when they got together. Sometimes she showed up a little earlier than he would like and she would sit in his office until they could escape to his bedroom. She liked talking to Ikakku and Yumichika though. They were a comedy show all their own. She was practically expected in the office by now.

"I hope it isn't anything too pressing. They wouldn't force us into a relationship if we didn't want to... right?" Seina looked at her friend worried, scared of what they could possibly be forced to do next.

* * *

Jushiro looked up from his desk as he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in."

Sentaro and Kiyone would have gladly barged in or at least yelled through the door so it couldn't be them. Most other officers knew he would not mind if they simply opened the door to speak to him. Actually... he usually had his door opened. One of the third seat must have closed it when the left earlier.

The door slowly slid open and a small blonde girl peaked in, looking around curiously. Jushiro smiled. He should have known it would be Emiko. No matter how many times he told her she didn't need to be so formal, she continued to treat him like the queen of england.

"Oh, Emi, come on in." He gave a warm, close eyed smile as he set his pen down and quickly forgot about his paperwork.

The petite girl nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She then turned and smiled at the man with equal warmness. She shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she approached the desk.

"Sorry if I interrupted work, Jushiro" she said softly, looking at the paperwork covering his desk.

Captain Ukitake shook his head gently. "That's quite alright. I was just thinking I should take a break."

Emiko smiled, glad she hadn't come at a bad time. "I just, um, wanted to thank you for last night. It was really fun." She wrung her hands together nervously, still not completely comfortable being around the man so casually.

The night before, they had another date. It had started at the squad 13 mess hall. It was a lot more romantic then you would think. Emiko was much happier in settings like that anyway. It made her feel much more comfortable and at ease. Sentaro and Kiyone even ended up staying with the two for a while. Jushiro spent most of the dinner trying to give them hints to leave although Emiko really didn't mind. They were so cute and funny. She couldn't help but smile and laugh the whole time they were there. Seeing how beautiful she was made Jushiro lose his voice for a bit, unable to say anything in fear she would stop smiling. After dinner, they went for a walk around the division. The night air had been cool on her heated skin and the sky was just so beautiful. It was really lovely. She hoped Jushiro was falling in love as hard as she was because damn... he was making it so hard to imagine leaving after this whole match maker thing was over.

"I'm glad you thought so. I'm sorry if Kiyone and Sentaro bothered you at all. They just want to help way more than they can," he chuckled softly, remembering when Kiyone had tried helping Emiko clean up some food that dropped on her top. Kiyone definitely stepped over the line of what was appropriate, not really thinking before she reached out to touch Emiko's breast.

Emiko blushed remembering the moment well. "Y-yea, it's ok though. I know they're just trying to help," she smiled. She automatically put her arms in front of her chest awkwardly. "I still had a lot of fun, though. And I can't wait for next time," she smiled adorably.

Jushiro smiled, loving how sweet the girl was. "Oh, that reminds me. I recieved paper addressed to both of us. I thought it would be best if I waited to read it with you so I'm not sure what it says." The white haired man, turned to the side of his desk, begining to sift through a pile of papers. He proceeded to shirt from pile to pile searching for the paper mentioned. "Here." He pulled out a folder piece of paper from a pile before gesturing for Emiko to come look.

The girl hesitated before going behind his desk and standing beside the captain. She looked over his shoulder at the paper with both their names printed beautifully on it. "Is it from the Shinigami Women's Association?"

"I think so. It must be about the match maker." Jushiro opened the paper, green eyes begining to take in the contents.

It was definitely from the SWA. The border of the paper was covered in hearts and the writing was in a pretty pink colour. There was even some glitter. Why didn't they just send a hell butterfly? It would be easier. This was kind of hard on the eyes.

"'Dear Captains and Matches'," Jushiro started to read the letter. "'Congradulations on finding your match. We would like to help you enjoy this opportunity to the fullest. Where can you find the best dates? How can you find the time to be together (and alone)?'" Both soul reaper blushed, and glanced at each other before continuing to read. "'We offer you a 2 week stay in the World of the Living'...?"

"Really? They would allow the Captains time off like that? What about Aizen and everything?" Emi asked curiously, thinking out loud more than actually asking Jushiro.

"That is odd," Jushiro agreed. "Wait, there's more here..."

'The Head Captain wouldn't allow this, you say? He has. Is this the right time, you ask? It is. Former squad five captain, Sousuke Aizen has gone into hiding with the other traders. We trust that there will be no activity and therefore no threat. So enjoy a much needed holiday in the World of the Living.'

"'We were lying when we said it was an offer'?" Jushiro read the last line before sighing. "So if's mandatory is what they're saying."

Emiko bit her lip and looked at the captain. She didn't think it would be that bad if they were allowing it. Did Jushiro not want to be with her for 2 whole weeks? Maybe she was misreading all this. Maybe he didn't like her at all. Maybe he was just pitying her. Oh god. Emiko felt like she was going to hyperventilate and have a panic attack.

"You know, if Head Captain has nothing against it, then we might as well have fun with it," Jushiro smiled warmly at the girl, not noticing her panic. "Unless you don't want to go, Emi. I think it would be a lot of fun to spend some time to together. And it is true that the world of the living has much more to offer when it comes to date ideas." At least that was what Kiyone and Sentaro told him.

Emiko smiled, glad her worries were wrong and Captain Ukitake actually did look forward to this like she did. "N-no, I'd love to," she smiled wide. Excitement was building inside her now. She felt like she could jump with joy. "I'd love to spend two weeks with you," she blushed, embarrassed by her own words.

Jushiro's cheeks showed their own tint of pink as he smiled reasurringly. "Yes, I'd love to spend 2 weeks with you, as well, Emi."

Emiko looked at the captain with her soft blue eyes, smiling happily at his response. She really was in a fairy tale.

* * *

This is a nightmare. 2 weeks? With Byakuya? Hell no. Having to see him 2-3 times a week was bad enough. How was she supposed to go on a vacation with him!? She was already ready to call it quits on the match maker.

"This is odd," Byakuya said in his always monotone voice. "The Head Captain could not have possibly agreed to this at such a time as now." He stared at the paper with his eyebrow slightly pulled together.

Seina stood straight again and crossed her arms over her chest. It was true. Now really didn't seem like a good time for the captains to just leave the Soul Society. The Head Captain surely knew that and yet he agreed?

"The Shinigami Women's Association wouldn't lie about getting Head Captain Yamamoto's permission so it must be fine," Seina thought out loud.

Byakuya looked at the woman before looking back at the paper. "I agree but that doesn't change the fact that it is uncharacteristic of the Head Captain."

Seina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then you can continue to stare at that paper. If it suddenly obtains the ability to talk you can inform me the new information. If you don't have any need for me, I should be heading back to my squad now."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the girls sassy attitude before shutting his eyes and letting out a breath. This was something he rarely had to do anymore to contain his temper. He thought he had full control over the temper that, as a young man, he used to let out all the time but this woman was rather testing. Did she not realize he was not only a powerful captain but a noble as well? He was, in every way, superior to her and yet she treated him as though she was on the same level if not higher than him. The insolence.

"You may leave." Byakuya set down the note and shifted paperwork back in front of him, begining to work imediately.

* * *

"The World of the Living? Sweet. They got all kinds of cool shit," Raiko smirked as she looked at the paper in Kenpachi's large hands. It was quickly snatched from his hands as Ikakku looked over it.

"Heh? Why d'you getta go?" He grunted looking at the sheet as if it was in another language.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be hunted down if you took some time off and went to the World of the Living." Yumichika was sitting back in a chair, filing his nails and not even sparing a glance at his best bald friend.

"Ok but I mean these guys get 2 weeks off and it being given to them. It ain't the same." Ikakku threw his arms up exasperatedly and let go of the paper. It floated back down onto Kenpachi's desk.

"I don't get the excitement," the captain grunted. "Anything I would wanna do there I can do here."

"You can do so much more though." Raiko put her hands on her hips defiantly. "I wanna go."

Kenpachi looked at the childish pout on the girls face. God, he could just lean in and bit that bottom lip of hers. "Look, what would we even do if we went. You already said this match maker thing is dumb so we ain't doing the romantic shit."

Raiko sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course they weren't doing the romantic stuff. This was a good sex-based relationship and she intended on keeping it that way.

A smirk slowly spread across her face as ideas rushed through her mind. She leaned into Kenpachi's ear and seductively whispered all the things they could do in the world of the living.

His normally furrowed eyebrows slowly relaxed and then began to raise. A large grin spread across his face.

Ikakku and Yumichika watched with slight horror mixed with mischeif. Raiko made sure to never say anything out loud about her and Kenpachi's bedroom activities but it wasn't hard for the third and fifth seat to figure out.

A sexy growl past Kenpachi's lips as he looked over at the woman who was just whispering in his ear. "We're going to the World of the Living," he purred, standing from his desk. He turned towards the woman and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the door.

"Captain, I don't think you're leaving right now, are you?" Yumichika asked, surprised at his sudden eagerness. Just what did she tell him?

"Of course not. I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't bother me," he grunted, sending a warning glare at the two so they knew he was serious. He then slid the door open and dragged the woman down the hall towards the barracks. They couldn't test out her ideas yet but they could still have some fun.

Raiko couldn't even complain. She got herself into this and expected it from the moment she decided to whisper such dirty things into the captains ear.

* * *

"Head Captain, are we really supposed to take this match maker seriously?" The short, icey captain of squad 10 expressed his concern.

Another captain meeting was held, mostly requested by the captains themselves. They were confused by the news of a 'vacation'.

"We are captains. We should not be taking vacations," was what Soi fon had said.

"A time such as this demands our full attention," was Byakuya's argument.

"What if Aizen attacks?"

That was the main question on everyone's mind. Who was supposed to protect the Seireitei if all the captains were in the World of the Living.

Yamamoto banged his staff as if it were a gavel and quickly silenced everyone. "I understand your concern," he bellowed. "However, I will tell you once and only once: as captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads, you are entitled a vacation to enjoy yourself. You will go to the World of the Living and be with your matches. Aizen would not dare attack so soon. As captains you must be at your best when a fight does come to our door."

"Then shouldn't we be trainin'?" Kenpachi raised a brow curiously.

"I think what Head Captain means is that we need to not only be at our physical best but at our mental best as well," Jushiro spoke to the behemoth of a main calmly and woth a warm smile.

Kenpachi grunted and crossed his arms, turned away from the white haired man. The way he was always smiling pisses him off. Why was he so damn happy all the time? It was eerie.

"Thank you, Jushiro. There will be no arguments. I have already agreed to the Shinigami Women's Association's demands and that is it. You and your matches will be leaving in a day's time so do be prepared. The senkaimon will open this time tomorrow. Be off." The old man tapped his staff again and the captains dispersed.

* * *

 **Ok this is a little short. I'm sorry. I have some things I want to do but I needed this to set up to them and I just had 0 motivation to write this but I pushed through. However that might show in the writing. So sorry if it's not that great. Next chapter should be better. They'll be in the world of the living and more lovey dovey stuff will happen than this chapter. However, next chapter probably won't be out for a while because I'm going on vacation for spring break and won't have much time to write so... yea just be patient ^-^**

 **In the meantime though, you can encourage me to write more by following and favouriting and dropping a review! It would be greatly appreciated and, honestly, it really does make me want to write so... if you want more make sure you tell me ^-^**

 **March 18, 2016**


End file.
